Yhwach's Pet Cat and Ichigo's Doom
by Enjali
Summary: Ichigo was trying to get to the Wahrwelt when he saw orange light in the sky that turned him into a cat. Haschwalth found Ichigo and brought him Yhwach, who keeps Ichigo as a pet. One-Shot


**Hello everyone! I made this One-shot for two reasons, one, to get Yhwach to cooperate with me, and two, punishment. :) I read a fanfic that made me angry with this person, and he's not happy about this.**

 **Ichi: How could you?! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: I told you the reason already.**

 **Ichi: I know that. T^T But I'm meant how could you side with that monster? :'(**

 **Enj/Bri: Oh, well he comes in here anytime he likes and I need to do something to make sure I don't become his enemy. Meaning making you suffer. ;)**

 **Ichi: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS, TURN BACK NOW! D'X**

 **Enj/Bri: Ignore him. :) Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Ichigo and his friends got way from Askin Nakk Le Vaar, leaving Yoruichi behind to fight him and so they can also get away. They were on their way to the Wahrwelt, but Ichigo only heard one pair of feet running; he turned around to his friends only to see that they weren't there. "What the - where'd they go?" Ichigo turned his head to look right, left, forward, and back the way he was heading. "Chad? Orihime? Ganju? Nel?! Come on guys, this isn't funny," The orange haired Shinigami shouted. He was about to go back to look for them, when he saw something in the sky; it was a glowing orange ball of light.

The orange ball shot down into Ichigo's chest, he started glowing orange like the ball, and then the glow got smaller, and smaller, and smaller. When the glow died down Ichigo wasn't there, in his place was a little orange kitten with a little spot of white fur on his chest.

The cat looked down to see that he was still in the air and yowled when he started falling. The orange kitten landed on his feet, but only to fall over. _"Ow, what happened?"_ The cat asked himself; he then realized that he was a cat. _"AAAAHHHHH, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! DID IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT GLOWING ORANGE BALL?!"_ Ichigo yowled, not too happy with what happened to him, but he also had a bad feeling about this as well. _'Is this what happened to my friends too?'_ He thought.

Since Ichigo was still in shock and lost in thought, he didn't realize that someone was walking up to him from behind. "Hmm, a cat, how did a cat get up here?" Ichigo jumped and turned to the person that just spoke. It was Jugram Haschwalth.

Ichigo didn't even care at this point that this is the enemy. _"Haschwalth, please help! It's me, Ichigo!"_

"Doesn't really matter how you got here I guess. His Majesty always wanted a cat or a dog, so you're really the only thing that he's missing," The blond Quincy said. Ichigo's jaw was on the floor when he found out the guy in front of him can't understand him, and that Yhwach always wanted a cat; guess what he was; THAT'S RIGHT, A CAT!

" _NO, YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE,"_ Ichigo growled and hissed out while trying to make a run for it, but Haschwalth is faster.

Haschwalth caught the cat and used his reiatsu to calm the little thing down; it surprisingly worked, if only a little. "Calm down little one, I'm not going to hurt you," Said the Quincy.

' _No, but when you find out_ who _I am you might,'_ The kitten thought. After that thought, Haschwalth started walking back to his king.

* * *

When Haschwalth got back to the Wahrwelt, the first thing he did was go to the throne room.

"Yes, Haschwalth, what is it?" The man – or thing – on the throne asked.

"I found something that you'll like." Haschwalth held up the orange cat. "I found him when I was taking a walk."

Yhwach looked at the cat and took him out of his other half's hands. The moment that he touched the little kitty, he felt Ichigo's reiatsu. "Thank you Haschwalth, you my leave." The blond Quincy bowed and left the throne room.

Right after Haschwalth was gone, Yhwach looked at the cat and asked, "So how did you turn into a cat, Ichigo?" Ichigo's whole body froze when he heard that question. "Calm down, you are no threat, so I have no reason to harm you," Yhwach said softly, which surprised Ichigo.

' _Must have a soft spot for cats then.'_ Ichigo relaxed and tried to explain what happened, but Yhwach can't understand him ether.

"You might want to use the connection for me to understand you," Yhwach stated.

'Oh, can you understand me now?' Ichigo asked like he was talking to his Zanpakuto.

"Yes, now tell me what happened."

'Well…,' Ichigo explained again through his connection with Yhwach. 'And you know the rest.' While Ichigo was explaining, Yhwach was sitting in his throne again with Ichigo in his lap.

Yhwach was holding his chin in thought for a while, then looked back at Ichigo, and then smirked evilly. "You know, I was thinking about wanting a cat not long ago, and how to get you to be by my side." Ichigo doesn't like where this was going. "I've decided to keep you as a pet."

If Ichigo was still human, his skin would be as white as his Hollow's. His jaw hit the floor so hard that it made an indent, and his eyes were so big that he looked like an alien. When he got out of his shock, he yowled, _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

It's been a few months and Yhwach won the war. All the Shinigami were ether enslaved or killed.

Ichigo on the other hand has already accepted his fate a month ago. He was a cat so couldn't do anything except eat, play, and take naps. Right now Ichigo was sleeping in his new kitty bed under a white blanket with a six pointed star on it in Yhwach's room. That was until Uryu opened the door.

Uryu found out that Yhwach's new cat was Ichigo the moment he saw him. He felt bad for him, so he cat-sat him when Yhwach wasn't there. Uryu told Ichigo he joined the Quincys, because he wanted to kill Yhwach, but he waited too long.

Ichigo was happy to know that Uryu wasn't an enemy and that he at least had a friend in this God forsaken – or God blessed since Yhwach is God – place.

So Ichigo and Uryu decided to help each other stay sane and keep the other as happy as they can.

~FIN~

* * *

 **Ichi: I know that it was bad, but did I really deserve that? :(**

 **Enj/Bri: Yes, yes you did.**

 **Ichi: But the cat was bad enough. T^T**

 **Enj/Bri: You were turned into a cat so many times that you are use to it. So I had to make it slightly worse.**

 **Ichi: By making me Yhwach's pet?! DX**

 **Enj/Bri: Yes. :)**

 **Yhwach: Nice doing business with you. *leaves with Kitty Ichigo***

 **Shiro: Where's King?**

 **Enj/Bri: I'll tell you when you find another orange cat.**

 **Shiro: Why do I- *Sees me glaring at him* I meant sure, I'll go find a cute little kitty. *Runs out the door to find the cat***

 **Aizen: Why do you need another cat for?**

 **Enj/Bri: To replace it with Ichigo. I need him still. :(**

 **Aizen: Yhwach's going to know.**

 **Enj/Bri: That's why I make fanfics where Ichigo suffers. ;) Please review! ^^**


End file.
